


𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒎𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒔 — another story

by p_etrov



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, it took me really long to put this together, this is an AU of an rp i have in a forum tho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_etrov/pseuds/p_etrov
Summary: After the disastrous events of an organization, various hybrids now roam in the streets. Some of them are now assassins for a clever man, but it won't last anymore when the only one that knows the truth is still alive.





	𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒎𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒔 — another story

**Author's Note:**

> [eng]  
This fanfiction is based on an rp I have with the user Shadow ren, who gave me consent for using his characters. Don't repost! And if you want to translate this work, DM me on the tumblr link I have in my bio.
> 
> [span]  
Este fic está basado en un rol que tengo con el usuario Shadow ren, quien me dio el permiso para usar sus personajes. No repostees y, si quieres traducir este fic, envíame un mensaje privado en el link de tumblr en mi perfil.
> 
> [plαylιѕт](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5cQcGw25oi9D9LsKlBSHgp)  


> —Ravú, quédate, la única verdad está contigo — le ruega el contrario, aún parado al borde de la puerta —. No importa lo que tenga que darte, lo último de mi mundo lo tienes tú. 

(…) 

Toda célula proviene de otra, ese es uno de los principios básicos de un ser vivo, que, al final de toda una gran ecuación nunca será él mismo, sino una mera réplica, un número y una posibilidad de tantas otras. 

Él no ha nacido de una mujer, mejor dicho, de una máquina; tiene mis mismos años en sus células y es idéntico a mí, el color de su pelo, la tez de su piel, una flor de mi juventud frente a mí. Es una réplica exacta que reposa ahora en un cilindro lleno de líquido. 

Me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo en estas instalaciones, ya que Klaus cada vez se acerca más mí, pretendiendo eliminarme con todo lo que esto pueda significarle, al menos no hasta que pueda facilitarle la bestialidad y, luego su fiebre de los dólares lo llevará a asesinarme como a un pobre puerco. 

Haré lo que sea para que él sea libre, al menos hasta mi último aliento. 

Klaus me apunta a la cabeza y yo suelto a mi creación, del cual nacen pequeñas alas de ángel de sus brazos, lo dejo al lado de su hermano, un sujeto de prueba especialmente resistente, el primero del exterior que es capaz de aguantar a una bestia cornuda en su cuerpo. Antes de asesinarme lo veo ordenar que desmantelen mi laboratorio y luego mira con asco en sus ojos a mis hijos, mis amados hijos que he creado y mejorado con estas manos. Incluso cuando no hemos compartido más que cortos momentos me invade un sentimiento extraño. El angelito me mira soñoliento. Lo siento tanto, pequeño. Mis ojos quedan fijos en los suyos. 

_ Bang _. 

—Creo que podríamos purgar las impurezas que ha dejado su creador en él — habla un hombre con tono desinteresado. Su sombra opaca con creces a la luz que viene de algún sitio; al parecer, el objeto en su mano está perforando entre su piel, quizá tras su mandíbula —debemos reinsertarlo y entrenarlo, ya que no sabemos lo que ese lunático le ha puesto en el cuerpo. 

—Haz lo que sea necesario, no podemos dejar que este experimento se pierda mientras los otros socios no vuelven. 

Recuerda muchas cosas de aquel sitio, el constante miedo que alguno de sus hermanos, del mismo hombre que lo fuerza a asesinar y enfrentarse sangre con sangre. Lo vuelve loco el hecho de no poder parar, por lo tanto, su cuerpo busca adaptarse rápidamente, creando uno después de otro mecanismo para sobrevivir con tanta creatividad que no puede siquiera pensar en cuán útil le puede ser. 

No es capaz de recordar otra cosa que no sea él. Es abrumante. 

Antes del inminente contraataque a una de las mutaciones por parte de Padre decide desaparecer, huir y evaporarse de su vista y nunca más volver. Sabe muy bien que esto hizo que el hombre enfurezca, pero, ¿qué es la verdadera vida si arrebatas incluso la que te pertenece? 

La desesperación le hizo cometer esa falta, no importó que uno de sus hermanos se interpusiera en su camino, había mutado para ese entonces. Sus pupilas se dilataron y fue cosa de aplastar su cabeza contra un pilar para que olvidase lo sucedido. 

“Estoy mal, definitivamente” esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente apenas tuve contacto con un humano, que cae hipnotizado apenas sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. No responde a mis palabras, está como muerto, a pesar que la arteria en su cuello aún bombea sangre. Ese humano es solo carne, no tiene plumas pelaje o garras que le faciliten a la hora de protegerse, es más, se ve como un cachorrito con linda ropa y grandes ojos, a lo cual no puedo siquiera aspirar a parecerme. No estoy hecho, según parece, a asemejarme a él, pero sí puedo infundir terror con mi aspecto. 

Aunque, de lo contrario... no, definitivamente no, me van a matar si no se quedan congelados como este. 

Me escondí en lo más profundo, fui arrancándome plumas de a poco para tener dónde caerme muerto entre los humanos, también comí basura y robé. Me hice lo más cercano a la miseria, completamente encubierto para vivir entre estos seres extraños que no ven la mínima oportunidad para arrancarse la yugular. De algún modo, no se diferencia mucho a lo que solía vivir. 

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me tomó hacerme a la idea de surgir de este sitio, en lo que todo es relativamente fácil si eres listo y buen ladrón. Ya no me quedaba más fondo que tocar. Decidí negar este destino que me facilitaron y lo único que me quedaba por hacer era llegar hasta el mismo cielo, decidí negar esto mismo que Padre hizo en mí, me hice más humano que el arma que él deseaba. 

“¡Yo soy un humano, no una bestia!” grité apuntando hacia la luna, en una noche silenciosa de invierno. “¡No importa cuánto sea el precio por existir, pero estoy dispuesto!” El grito se diluyó en el aire nocturno. 

Sin embargo, ¿cómo puedo pasar desapercibido en este mar humano? Probé camuflarme y lo hice bastante bien, tan bien que pronto tuve acceso a privilegios que nunca soñé, como dormir en un cuarto limpio y espacioso y también gracias al tiempo pude lograr tenerlo. 

Quizá, creé lo único bueno que pude. 

Es un líquido amarillento de olor dulzón que hizo un cambio radical en mi organismo. La Bestia cayó en un largo letargo, pero tenía tanto miedo que no fue tan solo una dosis, pronto pasaron a dos, cuatro y seis en menos de lo que me esperaba. 

Casi en paralelo a este descubrimiento pudo alzanzar lo imposible, no solo salir de allí, del mismo modo, convivir con aquellos seres que hubiera jurado desmembrar apenas tuviera uno en la vista, los comprendía, se impregnaba con su presencia y nunca los dejaba ir de su memoria, a pesar que todos estos rostros quieren huir de su mente. A pesar de pagar el precio de apenas respirar, lo valía todo e incluso más, solo el hecho de no ser una bestia se ha convertido en la única libertad que posee. 

Apasionados por las plantas, criminales, aviadores... cada humano es extrañamente único, lo que lo hace fallar en amar sus defectos. Esta increíble singularidad lo droga y le hace fantasear, es tan preciosa, como un vino exquisito que él no tiene el derecho de beber. 

La noche parece caer por la gravedad y pronto se llevará su esperanza de la mano. 

Le duele tanto la cabeza, no puede sentir sus propios pies ni oír sus gritos desgarrado, es tan solo un efecto secundario del elixir, no puede ser en verdad serio, tan solo bastará sonreír como que nada ha ocurrido. 

Todo sería mejor que MK, ¿no? 

Ya no le quedan tantas plumas y ha adelgazado considerablemente, alucina a menudo, pero todo esto está muy bien, mientras tenga su pequeño paraíso del apartamento en un barrio pequeño y es muy feliz, ¿no, Ravú? ¡Estás muy contento de vomitar sangre a la madrugada! No puede ser más allá de un evento aislado, ¡no olvides tu café! Así tu cabeza no terminará aplastada en la carretera. 

Nadie se dará cuenta de lo enfermo que estás, ni siquiera tú eres capaz, ¡eres un buen chico, Ravú! Tampoco olvides intentar que te guste una chica de la oficina, si no, serás un rarito más. 

… Ah. 

La fantasía de ser humano es tan complicada de mantener y no se soluciona con lanzarse de un puente, contaminarás con tus asquerosos restos lo que hay abajo, además, nadie te conoce, nadie te recogerá de allí, inservible. 

A la salida de tu jornada laboral bajas por la calle al café más cercano. No puedes pedir ese postre nuevo, apenas llevas veinte dólares. Cuando saliste del local dejaste el vasito plástico a un lado para amarrarte los cordones de tus zapatillas y, en ese instante, miraste a tu alrededor con desconfianza. 

Sí, es una calle común y corriente, llena de empresas y casas de gente con mayor ingreso que tú, que no van a dudar en mirarte hacia abajo cada vez que pasas por allí. 

Ese no es tu lugar, no perteneces al barrio. 

Cuando te das cuenta de lo que estabas pensando, sacudes la cabeza y te vas de allí a trote, tomando sorbos rápidos del café a dos dólares. 

Al final de un día pesado, decides irte por el subterráneo. Está lleno. Hay distintos olores, tabaco, comida frita del puesto de la estación, tu figura no se nota entre la diversa gente a tu alrededor, ¿esto era lo que querías, Ravú? Ahora eres un humano del montón, ¿qué se siente ser tan solo la aguja del pajar, insignificante peón de la masa? Te veo pensativo y absorto en la vista de las vías y luego miras al sujeto que está a tu lado, que su aspecto al menos debió intimidarte, muy alto y el rostro apenas visible, pero no le tomas atención. 

Me imagino que jugar a ser humano te ha llenado la cabeza de aire. 

Él te mira como si te conociera de algo, pero no te puedes preocupar menos, que vas a tu casa caminando lento para tentar a la suerte que vaya siguiéndote. 

Tiras tus pertenencias en tu apartamento, echas llave y, antes de dormir, consumes el rastro de élixir que has dejado en el refri. 

No has soñado nada en años, como si estuvieses tan cansado que no te quedan energías ni siquiera para eso. 

Cuando despiertas hay un silencio. 

“¿En verdad vale la pena ser un humano?” Tu voz ronca apenas sale. Estás en lo cierto, tienes los minutos contados para arreglarte e ir corriendo al transporte público. No dices nada en mucho rato, pero vas pensando en qué hacer. 

Dejar tu trabajo, dejar el élixir... ¿vas a dejar todo tu esfuerzo justo ahora? Es más, ¿qué vas a hacer si no eres un humano? 

El silencio se prolonga, pero la decisión no. 

Nuevamente, Ravú lo logró, fue quitándose cada cosa que lo hacía humano, poco a poco, cortando estos finos hilos que tiraban de sus manos y pies en una montuosa rutina. Dejó de dormir en el apartamento, pero sigue pagándolo, en cambio, ha cambiado su perfil como guarda en una bodega y se ha dedicado en asentarse en la azotea de otro edificio. 

No obstante, cortó el consumo de la cura, la única droga que por años le permitió levantarse con cierta voluntad, no propia, sino del efecto del brebaje en su cuerpo. 

Los efectos de la privación de esta sustancia eran incluso peores en comparación a aquella época en la que tuvo la adicción, sensaciones físicas, más vómitos y su piel palideciendo a un punto terrible que apenas se diferenciaba de un papel. 

Por supuesto que no pudo aguantar mucho en este estado, en cierta ocasión en su incesable delirio sus manos actuaron solas para reproducir el élixir, pero, en ciertas cosas de la vida falla en mezclar y esto cambia completamente el efecto del brebaje, y, no es capaz de reparar en esto. Tiene un olor incluso más atractivo y uno de los cambios de color no apareció en el matraz, pero esto no le puede molestar menos en ese instante. 

El líquido baja de su garganta en un gran sorbo, su estómago lo recibe y aguarda a los efectos, percatándose a los instantes que algo no iba bien, se suponía que no debe reaccionar así ante su cura. 

Fue como tomar veneno, una sensación paralizante, una llamada a la Bestia que adormeció por tanto tiempo que apenas pudo tomar posesión de su mente lo hizo, liberando la rabia del encierro, arrancando piel para crecer más rápido las uñas, la córnea quemándole a tal punto que cree que ha quedado ciego y con cada respiración que le quema los pulmones. ¿Qué es esto?, ¿por qué? Se pregunta cuando puede pensar ligeramente mejor, aunque no espera que esta catastrófica reacción le cause un bienestar extraño poco después, como si su organismo hubiese necesitado esta sustancia por demasiado tiempo. 

La satisfacción le dura poco, puesto que en breve debe de devolver todo en el retrete. 

Hace muchos años que no le dolía la cabeza de este modo, hasta había olvidado la sensación del dolor asentarse en sus sienes e impedirle pensar por horas. Ravú se hunde en la bañera fría, inmutado por la sensación de perderse entre el líquido, a pesar que esto le hace olvidar por unos instantes la incomodidad que hay entre su propia carne, que ha reaccionado a este otro químico con tanta violencia que no le queda otra. Ha intentado arrancarse el corazón para darle fin a su sufrimiento, pero sólo ha logrado acelerarlo, dándole espacio a las plumas para que emerjan bañadas en su propia sangre, las garras mezclándose entre los restos de uñas mordisqueadas... no hay manera, han pasado más de diez años desde que vio zarpas en sus dedos y tan sólo bastó un descuido para terminar con todo su progreso. 

Saca la cabeza rápidamente y toma una gran bocanada de aire. El líquido gotea desde su rostro, parte se pierde por su cabello húmedo y, lo invade una llamarada, que se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Le falta la respiración. 

Más, más. 

Nueva York te mira desde abajo y le devuelves la mirada. No están hablando de nada, cada uno está en relativo silencio en una noche de otoño. Los anuncios y el neón danzan entre las venas de la ciudad. 

Te devuelves al cuarto de la azotea y te recuestas sobre lo que te has traído de tu apartamento, comiendo el techo de la estancia lleno de aburrimiento. A veces, te dejas reposar así cuando hay muchas dificultadas, pero hoy, nada te apura, inconscientemente estás esperando a que algo ocurra. Hay plumas por toda tu espalda, unas con restos rojos entre la suave textura, pero, de tal modo que eres irreconocible como un humano. 

Con una mano se quita el pelo del rostro, que no ha ido a recortar al menos en unos meses, y la deja reposar sobre su ojo izquierdo, más que nada como un gesto de cansancio. Apenas te alejaste de la vida de los humanos, aquello que estaba oculto se hizo más claro que la misma agua, él estaba de vuelta, a pesar de no haberlo visto entre las multitudes, tiene una corazonada muy certera que está merodeando en la ciudad. 

Y, en medio de aquella reflexión, sus manos se mueven como electrificadas por un dolor de cabeza. Debe ser rápido, en caso que no consiga recrear el contraélixir a tiempo... Dios sabe lo que le puede ocurrir, ya que no se le ha ocurrido pasar a un hospital humano para revisarse, en caso que Él también se haya percatado de su presencia. 

Al cabo de unos meses dejaste un montón de plumas desparramadas en el cuartillo y te salieron unas nuevas, más pardas que las anteriores, dándote un aspecto más definido. La ropa que solías usar ahora te aprieta, de modo que te resulta más fácil robarte un retazo de tela en la calle y cubrirte con el mismo. No ha salido del pequeño nido en un buen tiempo. 

Está esperando a que _ eso _ocurra. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo, no sabe cuánto ha pasado entre las cuatro paredes que, cuando sale, la luz del sol le ciega. Le cuesta acostumbrarse al brillo, pues sus ojos le arden y se ve obligado a mirar hacia abajo hasta resolver en bajar, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, a pesar que todas están sobre él. 

Un guardia lo detiene en el piso de abajo, agarrándole del hombro. Frena en seco y se rehúsa a dirigirle la mirada, si le han crecido las plumas, seguramente cuando lo mire lo va a hipnotizar; aun así, el uniformado insiste que levante la vista. En una pequeña pugna interior se decide en probarlo y, se horroriza al percatarse que las pupilas del humano se dilatan a medida que se encuentran con las suyas; el agarre se desaparece de su hombro y le cede el paso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Ravú contiene el vómito al salir corriendo de allí. 

No, no de nuevo, la misma pesadilla, Él sucumbiendo ante su mirada y viéndose obligado a verle inválido, sin poder detener la maldición que le significa. 

Termina devolviendo sobre una bolsa de basura en algún callejón, podrán haber pasado años, casi una década, que no veía ese exacto cambio en las pupilas de una persona y no puede darle más que asco y horror, pues es lo que ha evitado por un largo tiempo. Se apoya en la pared contraria una vez que parece haber terminado, asqueado con el sabor a vómito en su paladar, su corazón palpita con fuerza y rapidez. 

Apenas se recupera del episodio se dedica a vagabundear por las calles bajas, cruzando un par de miradas con tipos extraños, evitándolos sin tener que decir una sola palabra al respecto. 

Ravú se relaja un instante y aprovecha de disfrutar la caminata —en lo posible, ya que con el estómago vacío difícilmente va a llegar de una pieza al otro lado de la ciudad—, despreocupado en mirar el trazo de las nubes entre las edificaciones y el olor a tabaco. 

Y una extraña esencia, familiar y sutil. No puede distinguir de dónde viene, pero es suficiente para que despierte su curiosidad. 

Estar en Bajo Manhattan por años le ha dado un pequeño sabor de lo que puede haber oculto entre las callejuelas, pero nunca se había animado a pasearse por allí, que le da tanto unos recuerdos bastante malos de MK como una felicidad extraña, sintiendo que el barrio le diera la bienvenida. 

El aroma lo guía entre adoquines hasta una figura de unos dos metros fácil, que no puede ser confundida por una estatua gracias a un hombrecillo de negocios bajo su sombra, tan asustado que no puede hablar. Sin siquiera ser inmutado por la presencia del extraño, se acerca al hombre y lo busca con la mirada, luego, observa al otro, notando similitudes con alguien que parece haber visto a la ligera. No le toma mucha importancia y se separa de la situación con unos pasos demasiado tranquilos, al menos en comparación al peligro que pudo haber tenido de no ser que el gigante se retiró en dirección contraria. 

Continuó caminando por las calles, viendo de lejos la silueta del One World Observatory, evitando la ajetreada Wall Street a todo costo, encontrándose un par de veces más con el hombretón con distintos humanos, aunque, en cada encontronazo, sin importar si fuese hombre o mujer, todos compartían el rostro de horror puro al encontrarse minimizados al lado del matón. 

Le quitó importancia al asunto, no es que no le haya tocado entregar sus pertenencias a un ladrón cuando trabajaba entre los humanos. 

La tarde se pasó con rapidez, aprovechó de pasar a una peluquería y conseguirse unos buenos disfraces para la próxima sallida, haciéndole un gran cambio a su aspecto, esperando que cuando crezca la cabellera no le impida ver. Como no puede pagarle al profesional y ya le ha mirado por mucho rato no le cuesta irse de allí sin levantar sospechas. 

A la noche, no se devolvió al nido, sino a su apartamento para repetir el ritual de llenar la bañera de agua fría, apagar las luces y tomar el nuevo brebaje, que le ha significado más ganancias en comparación al élixir. Con los pulmones llenos y una mano apretando su nariz se deja caer. Sus oídos se llenan de agua y mantiene los ojos cerrados, sin ninguna preocupación sobre el exterior, su mente vaga en una paz tan ligera como un velo que apenas puede diferenciar la realidad, la cual se mezcla con el pasado y su futuro. 

Ravú no quiere salir de este trance, a pesar de que se pueda estar ahogando en ese instante. 

Frente a él se muestra una figura alta, de cabello blanco, tan parecido a un ángel que duda si en verdad podrá mirarlo cuando se voltee a verlo. Se acerca dubitativo, reconociendo más detalles de la aparición, cicatrices, quemaduras y dos cuernos que nacen de cada hemisferio de su cráneo, doblándose sobre sí mismos, brillando de manera que parecen ser de ónix. 

—¿Cuánto más voy a tener que esperarte? —le pregunta el contrario. Le faltan las palabras, de su garganta no puede salir ningún ruido con el nudo que tiene. Lo consume la desesperación de no poder hacer nada y despierta fuera de la bañera, hiperventilado y tosiendo lo que haya entrado a sus pulmones. 

Con el tiempo, su nido se ha expandido a otras azoteas y, hay una que le ha tomado un cariño muy especial al tener una cierta estructura de vidrio que le resguarde de la lluvia. Se ha convertido en su laboratorio, en donde tiene por ahí restos del elixir y su contraparte junto a una gran variedad de hongos y bacterias, como si tuviese un pequeño arreglo para trabajar allí. 

Se hallaba examinando un cultivo de penicilina que creció bastante de un día a otro y, se lo llevó a un lugar con mejor iluminación —la cual se compone de ampolletas a medio morir y unas velas viejas—, examinando a sus pequeños con un singular amor. Le gustaban mucho los hongos, muy adaptables, silenciosos y amigos de la humedad y oscuridad. Luego de un rato de compartir con los hongos, los dejó en su lugar, para luego dedicarse a mirar a la ciudad. Podría hacer esto todas las noches, nadie que se fije en su refugio mientras se dedica a cuidar a los pequeños, justo donde no molesta a los humanos y pueden coexistir en el mismo espacio. 

Algunos vidrios están rotos y dejan pasar el aire helado de la ciudad, pero no le puede importar menos, puesto que la vista nocturna de Nueva York es suficiente para que pueda relajarse. A su alrededor hay unas cuantas plumas que se le han ido cayendo con el tiempo, sin embargo, tampoco es un tema que le preocupe, ya que está muy cubierto de las mismas al punto que no necesita de camuflarse con su anterior ropa de humano por ahí. 

No obstante, fue muy difícil obviar una presencia ajena en el nido, una de esas tantas noches salió en busca del extraño, el cual no parecía muy enfrascado en pasar desapercibido para él. 

Fue cosa de tiempo para encontrarlo, al parecer, si es que sus ojos no le engañan, es el hombre que vio en una de sus caminatas por las calles bajas, con una capucha gruesa sobre su cabeza, probablemente aterrorizando a los civiles, ahora examinando su laboratorio, como si buscase algo allí. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — El contrario salta de susto al oír su voz —. Este es mi laboratorio, pero, no te voy a hacer daño, lo prometo, — Los ojos del contrario no parecen confiar en lo que acaba de decirle — estás frente a mi cultivo de penicilina, aunque no te veo realmente enfermo como para que la necesites. Lo sé bien, casi soy un doctor a estas alturas. 

—Entonces, necesito una cura para esto — Antes que pueda preguntarle a qué se refiere, el contrario destapa su cabeza, revelando dos cuernos a cada lado, luego, le muestra una de sus plumas — te seguí con el olor. 

Ravú guarda silencio. Está casi completamente seguro de que se trata de otro híbrido, al menos esto le hace pensar al saber que lo pudo seguir gracias a las feromonas. 

—No hay una cura para eso, —El extraño abre los ojos sorprendido — la he buscado por años, pero sólo he podido retrasar los síntomas y perjudicar mi salud... antes me veía igual de fuerte que tú. 

—Pero, ¿en verdad pudiste pararlo? 

—Sí, pero el costo fue muy alt-… — No pudo terminar la frase, ya que el contrario se había acercado peligrosamente. 

—No me importa, dame lo que sea que hayas conseguido. 

Tener al hombre de cerca le da escalofríos y no quisiera probar lo que ocurre si no le administra el élixir, pues, en tema de combate, tiene todas las de perder al primer instante. Lo guía en silencio hacia el pequeño compartimiento en el cual guarda las dosis de los brebajes, al lado derecho, el élixir y, al contrario, su reverso. Toma una jeringa y una dosis del primer brebaje, esterilizando la aguja a vista y paciencia del intruso. 

—Pásame uno de tus brazos. 

El contrario obedece y no se inmuta cuando inyecta el líquido, el cual tiene un avance lento en él, aunque unos efectos más intensos. Cuando separa la aguja de la carne del intruso y pretende cerrar la herida con una gasa, el contrario colapsa, ahogándose al parecer en su misma saliva, sin embargo, apenas intenta ayudarlo se repone y huye. 

Se queda estupefacto con esto último y pasa al menos una hora pensando en esto. De todos modos, no le toma mucha importancia y guarda todo en su respectivo lugar, dejando de lado el bloque de apartamentos abandonados que tiene como nido, dirigiéndose ahora a la zona poblada de Nueva York, esperando llegar a tiempo a su cuarto para dormir antes que salga el sol. 

Unas noches después volvió a encontrarse con el extraño en el nido y se repitió el episodio, luego otra noche y otra más, hasta que llegó a formar parte de su rutina nocturna. Este otro siempre fue reacio a hablar más del “necesito otra inyección”, aunque cada noche veía algo extraño, algo nuevo en cada visita, ya fuese una marca o un arañazo, como si estuviera metido en el mundo de las peleas en los barrios bajos. Quizá también fuera otro híbrido libre, aunque le preocupa en qué anda metido como para que se haya dado el tiempo de buscarlo. 

El contraélixir no sólo se ayudó a recuperar masa muscular, las plumas y su agilidad, sino que también hizo aflorar unas cosas nuevas en él, específicamente, una capa más sobre su piel que nace de una antigua cicatriz —la cual no tiene idea de su origen, pero está justo detrás de su mandíbula—, blanca y delgada que le protege del frío cuando intenta volver a volar, cosa que nuevamente ha podido retomar gracias a las alas que le han crecido en los últimos meses. No recordaba lo extraño que era levantar vuelo con los dos pesos bajo sus brazos. 

Ni tampoco recordaba cómo se sentía huir de un verdadero peligro. 

En una noche cualquiera, estudiando a las bacterias nuevas, se oyó un ruido seco, un cristal roto y otro más, luego, el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero sobre su cabeza. Definitivamente no puede tratarse del extraño, al menos, esto no va solo. 

Ravú aguardó con calma, sentado y mirando por el viejo microscopio a sus pequeñas moverse en el matraz, ya que pensaba que no iba a ser contra él. Cuán equivocado estaba, tuvo que ver a un uniformado apuntarle a la cabeza para caer en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se le cortó la respiración en un instante, en el cual tomó unas cosas —la mayoría de los instrumentos, ingredientes y un puñado de muestras— y las guardó en un bolso, tomando cubierta bajo los muebles roñosos. 

Las balas cruzaron toda la estancia, impactando con vidrios, instrumentos y cosas varias. El híbrido se cubre los oídos para evitar oír el caos que se forma alrededor suyo. 

—Sujeto, sal de tu escondite y no te asesinaremos en el acto. Padre te llama para hablar— se forma una pausa. Ravú traga saliva, expectante —. Tienes treinta segundos para salir o abriremos fuego nuevamente. 

La voz monótona del soldado no le hace obedecer, todo lo contrario, lo exhorta a quedarse en su sitio y consumir una dosis del contraéxilir, puesto que el caudillo no parece hablar en broma. Apenas oye una segunda bandada de disparos se encoge en su sitio, pretendiendo no ser visto. 

Con una pausa es suficiente para que salga de cubierto y de un brinco termine al borde de una vidriera rota, observando hacia abajo. Aquel bolso está cruzando sobre su pecho, por tanto, no caerá cuando esté en medio vuelo. El sonido del gatillo de un arma suena peligrosamente cerca, se da vuelta sobre sus talones sin inmutarse un segundo, quitándole el casco al soldado, perforándole con la mirada. El cambio en sus pupilas fue notorio y, el resto del escuadrón comenzó a entrar en pánico apenas se percataron que su líder no estaba atendiendo a sus llamados. 

Aprovechando este instante, Ravú se deja caer de espaldas al vacío, cerrando los ojos. 

No sabe a dónde se dirige, pero no le importa, sólo le preocupa que sea lejos de allí. 

El ángel blanco descendió a las cloacas, chapoteando en agua sucia y llena de hedor, siendo casi el mismísimo infierno de aquella ciudad que acostumbraba a ver tan colorida en su superficie. La estancia le impide caminar correctamente, por lo que avanza dudoso entre los estrechos caminos, llevándose unos golpes y cortes gracias a la pobre iluminación en un lugar lleno de peligros. Va siguiendo en silencio el flujo del líquido, percatándose de las luces de emergencia encendiéndose repentinamente y de un pequeño susurro tras su nuca. 

Mientras arrastra los pies bajo aquel líquido marrón nota cómo las ratas corren entre sus pies, nadando y otras atrapadas en una sustancia viscosa en la parte más alta del canal. Intenta examinarla, pero se queda satisfecho al segundo en el que un roedor se queda atrapado en la viscosidad blanca, chillando por ayuda. 

Pronto, en lo que explora halla un trazo extraño en la superficie, luego, luz al final del corredor. Piensa que esto es todo lo que el lugar puede ofrecerle y se dirige a paso tranquilo a este sitio, tan despreocupado que apenas le da tiempo para percatarse que el final del corredor da en una fosa. Se agarra de ambos lados del borde de ladrillo para no caer, observando el paisaje bajo sus pies: un remolino de agua servida, siendo alimentado por otros canales a su alrededor, formando así una cámara cilíndrica que se ilumina con una tapa de registro agujereada. 

Mira tras de sí y se convence que no puede devolverse, sin embargo, tampoco es cosa que levante vuelo, puesto que sus alas se han humedecido y esto le hará pesar más, incluso puede lograr que termine ahogado. 

De todos modos, no pierde nada en intentarlo. 

Y, de algún modo se las arregló para perder algo. Estaba cansado y el peso era mucho, por lo que terminó cediendo ante su propia fuerza, aunque se las arregló para entrar en uno de los canales para recobrar el aliento. 

Fue cosa de recostarse y cerrar los ojos un instante para que todo su alrededor cambiase de un momento a otro. 

—Vaya, vaya, mirad quién ha bajado hasta lo más profundo —comenta una voz burlona que hace eco —. Me pregunto cómo un ángel puede caerse accidentalmente al infierno a cuenta propia, quizá venga buscando algo. 

Todo se encuentra oscuro, como si nunca hubiese abierto los ojos. Ravú se incorpora y con las manos a ambos lados va tanteando. 

—He llegado por mera coincidencia, pero necesito respuestas — Ravú inhala, intentando mantener la compostura —. Padre. No tengo idea de quién es y al parecer quiere cazarme. 

El ruido de las ratas llena la estancia, como si estuvieran corriendo hacia una fuerza mayor. Qué extraño. Tenía entendido que los roedores podían ser sensibles al campo magnético o a estímulos fuertes, pero no se hace una idea de lo que está ocurriendo. 

—Qué desafortunado, un traidor. 

Estas palabras hacen eco. Le recorre un escalofrío. No es la misma voz. 

—Será mejor que nos deshagamos de él, al menos será uno menos y no podrán encontrarnos. 

(…) 

> Viene un ruido del exterior, ahogado, rebota en la recámara, en donde estaba analizando unas pruebas que trajo el Búho para Padre. Un trabajo limpio, loable, aunque esto no quitaba que fuese desobediente, aguardando la oportunidad de escaparse, además, con el hecho que es especialmente listo para ello. A este paso, sólo los químicos van a poder erradicar su consciencia propia. 
> 
> Para Xenxo esto es tan extraño, ya que ha asumido que no podrá huir de la familia, aunque quisiera. 
> 
> No les tomaría mucho tiempo encontrarlo. 
> 
> Mientras piensa esto, oye cómo al exterior del habitáculo se forma un pequeño disturbio territorial entre sus hermanos, lo más probable es que se trate del inicio de un celo o un accidente tan nimio como que hayan intentado cazarse entre sí. De todos modos, no le concierne si es que no le llegan órdenes para apaciguar la situación. Le es más conveniente mantenerse a raya del asunto. 
> 
> Xenxo se quita los guantes, dando por finalizada la revisión del cadáver para colocarlo nuevamente en su sitio de la morgue, tranquilo como nunca; redacta una breve autopsia y la guarda en un sobre amarillento. Sale de la estancia y camina por el inmenso corredor que está apenas iluminado por unos apliques pequeños, que más que apoyarle a la vista, se la dificulta. A veces, le gustaría tener un tercer ojo para ver mejor su camino. Quizá se lo comente a Padre para la siguiente mejora, aunque está consciente que no lo tomará en cuenta. 
> 
> A medida que se adentra en las instalaciones con el documento en mano, ignora los largos lamentos agonizantes, que se imagina que deben venir de sus hermanos más débiles luego de una mejora. No importa, si mueren en el proceso, se convertirán en donantes y serán reciclados con rapidez. 
> 
> —Ayuda, por favor — oye a una voz frágil, que apenas se nota entre el resto —se ha escapado, se ha escapado el MOCOSO, ese bastardo, ¡aah! — hace una pausa para tomarle atención —. ¡El búho anda suelto! Ese mocoso, infame... 
> 
> No. Simplemente no puede ser cierto, ese canijo apenas ha desarrollado fuerza propia, no podría tener una sola oportunidad ante la seguridad de las instalaciones. Está casi seguro que, cuando vaya llegando a la recepción lo verá siendo arrastrado por tres guardias, unos sedantes en su cuello y quizá un ojo morado. 
> 
> Le quita importancia al asunto y continúa con su camino, dobla dos veces a la izquierda y una a la derecha, sin embargo, su camino comienza a llenarse de cuerpos, algunos vivos, aunque fuera de este mundo entre sus balbuceos, otros ya muertos y mordisqueados en las zonas blandas. Quizá sea una coincidencia, que otro de sus hermanos carnívoros se haya escapado de su cautiverio en lo que se demoraba en caminar. 
> 
> La situación comienza a preocuparle, la sangre es fresca y los cortes casi perfectos, calculados en su sitio. Llega a pensar que pudo haber sido uno de los camaleones, gracias a que el más fuerte fue encarcelado y lo necesitan de vuelta, sin embargo, pronto deja este pensamiento de lado. Hay una puerta con una marca de sangre, está ligeramente abierta. 
> 
> Es un lugar que conoce muy bien, no podría engañarlo. 

(…) 

Las luces de seguridad vuelven a resplandecer, revelando una figura grotesca de un híbrido de gran tamaño, tal que se le dificulta ver una salida o tan solo evitarlo. Está atrapado entre una pared de roedores que no parecen querer moverse. Es una mezcla horrorosa de inmensas patas de araña, moho, una sustancia viscosa y retazos de lo que podría ser un humano lo que intenta abalanzarse sobre el ser alado. 

Con cada arremetida más se cansaba, mientras que su oponente parecía ganar más fuerza. 

Y, como un modo de rendirse, dejó de moverse. 

Lo más sorprendente fue que el contrario también paró en seco, como si no supiera dónde se encontraba. Ravú se percata de esto y piensa tomarlo como una ventaja. 

Se agacha y saca algo de debajo de la superficie. Es un fierro pequeño, pero hará el ruido suficiente como para distraer, al contrario. Mientras este lo busca desesperadamente, con el objeto agarrado sobre su cabeza apunta y luego lo lanza; el objeto corta el aire rápidamente y cae de un chapuzón bastante lejos y, este otro híbrido se abalanza hacia ese sitio. 

Ravú busca frenéticamente la salida y termina abriéndose paso entre la pared de roedores, que casi le arrebatan el bolso que trae desde el nido, a punto de caer en el remolino de agua servida. Mira hacia atrás y no se atreve a decir que ha visto una segunda figura, significativamente más pequeña que la atrocidad que vio al primer instante, la cual chilló como si hubiese visto al diablo. 

Pronto comprendió por qué, era una presa y no había notado sus feromonas a tiempo. Al parecer, tenía a su próxima víctima allí mismo, sin siquiera necesitarla. Y actuó por instinto, su mano estrujó un cuello delgado y el cuerpo que lo sostenía dejó de resistirse. 

—¡Déjalo ahí mismo, desgraciado! — No le puede importar menos que herir a este otro híbrido haya logrado que el otro viniese — No te lo voy a repetir, ¡suéltalo! 

No obstante, ya no era cosa de él decidir, pues ya había mordido la carótida, la sangre se revuelve en su boca y luego sale a borbotones. Este otro soltó un quejido, como si compartiese este dolor, aun así, no le puede importar menos y lanza el cadáver al remolino bajo sus pies. 

El grito desgarrador de aquella abominación resuena en sus oídos y esto le hace despertar. Antes que el contrario pueda asestarle un golpe bate rápidamente sus alas, esfumándose de su tacto como si fuera humo; el contrario maldice y luego se las arregla para encaramarse en la pared. 

Lo observa desde cierta distancia, relamiendo los restos de sangre en su comisura. Este otro híbrido se mueve cual araña en las paredes de las cloacas hacia él, pero, no hay caso intentando matarlo, puede simplificar las cosas. Le deja acercase y le permite que lo persiga por la gran estancia cilíndrica y, una vez que lo tiene cansado, asciende hacia la tapa de registro, la abre y sale por ella, pero, aguarda a que este otro lo siga para asestarle un golpe preciso con el objeto. 

Cuando termina de cerrar la entrada, se oye un chapuzón fuerte. 

Se ve obligado a devolverse a su primer apartamento, en vista que el nido ya no es seguro. Evita las miradas extrañadas y las narices fruncidas por el olor y se cuela por la ventana, puesto que hace mucho tiempo perdió las llaves. Tira el bolso sobre el colchón desnudo. 

Una vez bajo un chorro de agua tibia se percata de todo lo que ocurrió en la noche, cómo actuó en respuesta al peligro y la respuesta de los instintos. A pesar de haber pasado años, su cuerpo actuó como si volviera a ser uno de los soldados. Le cuesta caer en cuenta de esto, de todos modos, ambas ocasiones podrían haber terminado con él muerto de lo contrario. 

Una vez limpio se escondió al lado de la lavadora, puesto que ese era el único sitio que le pareció seguro para dormir. 

No recuerda bien qué día despertó en medio de la noche con una necesidad de ir a buscar a un humano en específico, no tiene idea de por qué, pero necesita sacarlo de donde está. Siente su corazón latir en sus oídos. Puede que sea una corazonada muy boba, pero termina siguiendo su intuición, enredado en las calles neoyorquinas con sus vestimentas de humano. Las zapatillas no dejan de desarmar el nudo, por lo que termina agachándose para asegurarlo con otro más, apretándolo para asegurarse que no se desarmará tan fácil, como unos años antes lo habría hecho. 

A medida que ha pasado más tiempo con su plumaje de vuelta ha retomado la práctica para esconderlo a medida que no lo necesite, de modo que no levante sospechas caminando por las grandes avenidas de la ciudad. 

Aun así, no puede acostumbrarse del todo a sentir la camisa suelta y los pantalones apretando sus piernas. 

Las aceras están repletas de gente de todas las edades, no hay más que el olor a fritura y conversaciones varias, desorientando al ángel. La segunda piel lo recubre del frío que ha comenzado a cernirse sobre las calles. 

Mas, hay una fragancia suave que le está llamando, pero no tiene ninguna intención de seguirla en primera instancia. Pronto se ve obligado a cambiar de opinión, ya que la esencia se hizo tan fuerte que no puede contenerse más. 

El rastro lo llevó a lo alto de un edificio, pasando sobre cadáveres y balas tiradas. Una pared rota, un humano encogido de miedo y el Minotauro cerniéndose sobre él a meros instantes de bañarlo en golpes. Se desabotonó la vieja camisa de su trabajo, el logo descosido entre las rayas rojas sobre negro, y dejó que esta colgase de su cintura, permitiendo que el plumaje emerja de entre su piel, acercándose a zancadas para interponerse entre ellos. Los ojos de la bestia se encontraron con los suyos, pero ésta ya iba cargando en contra del humano, por tanto, se limitó a dar un brinco, esperar apoyarse con ambos pies en su espalda y guiar la cornada con ambas manos sobre los cuernos, logrando que el contrario quede estancado en la pared de concreto. 

De este modo, se compró tiempo para salir de la escena empujando al humano al vacío, siguiéndolo poco después para llevarlo colgando en su vuelo. Dieron un par de vueltas para asegurarse que no les siguen el rastro y no se molesta en dirigirle palabra a su protegido antes de desvanecerse tan rápido como vino. 

Mientras menos lo vean, menos podrán recordarlo o cazarlo. 

Al cabo de unas horas se hallaba sobre la escena saboteada, habiendo dejado al humano en un lugar seguro y pasando al apartamento a por unas dosis, para luego seguirle el rastro a dos solados, quienes inspeccionan el gran salón del edificio, en busca de algún rastro suyo. Los observa con tranquilidad y luego descuelga de la viga principal, escuchando de cerca el murmullo de sus acciones. 

La estancia se hallaba silenciosa para su gusto, puesto que sus dos presas comenzaron a reunir evidencias antes de volver a su base. No puede permitirles esto así de fácil. 

Los observa más de cerca y se percata de un equipo que llevan en sus cabezas, que consiste en un gran lente cuadrado que les cubre los ojos y la banda que lo mantiene les cubre uno de sus oídos, probablemente siendo un audífono para recibir las órdenes. El visor del artefacto es de un negro perfecto, que apenas refleja las luces del exterior. 

Puede ser que ya hayan informado de su presencia y que estas sean las medidas de Padre al respecto. 

—Asesinó a toda una unidad — comentó uno, mas, poco después se da cuenta que sólo los ha dejado inconscientes — no, de hecho, no lo hizo, ¿qué quiere lograr esta bestia? Sin duda es de un tipo que piensa muy bien... oye, prueba con el sensor de infrarrojo, puede que haya vuelto a rematarlos. 

Se mantiene oculto tras una mesa destrozada, consumiendo otra dosis. Ya comenzaba a tener los síntomas. Sabe que en algún momento lo encontrarán, pero, ese no es su problema. 

—Parece que ha vuelto a por algo, pide refuerzos —La segunda voz suena nerviosa. Sabe que se tratan de híbridos una vez que se escucha el “clic” de la cápsula de catalizador. 

Ravú toma precauciones, queriendo asegurarse de su posición, toma un objeto y lo lanza a la esquina de su derecha. Ambos soldados abren fuego, reventando los pedazos de vidrio. Aprovechando que necesitan recargar, toma la ventaja de recortar la distancia con uno, arrebatarle el arma y llevársela. Termina de recargar mientras se aleja. 

No cree que tengan mucho entrenamiento como para que los hayan enviado con armas de este calibre. Luego, se apresura en volver a cubierto. 

Al parecer sí ha conseguido descolocar al par, aunque no por mucho tiempo. 

—Entramos en escaramuza con el objetivo — Se le agitan los sentidos al oír esto. No puede dejar que continúe esa transmisión y, por esto, aquello que oculta dentro de sí sale a la luz, como si lo hubiese llamado. —. Repito, necesitamos …— Se oye el sonido del dispositivo roto y una maldición. Le ha dado de lleno, ahora falta que le arrebate el casco que separa sus ojos. Es tan solo cosa de tiempo. 

En una noche de luna nueva, el ángel se moviliza como el escurridizo ser que es, incluso cuando le perforan un costado de un disparo se las arregla para darle una batalla digna a los forasteros, los cuales se encuentran en desventaja gracias al mismo dispositivo que los protege de su habilidad. 

Ha aguardado lo suficiente como para que el catalizador comience a hacer efecto, aunque este parece ser una nueva variante, pues se ha demorado en actuar en los híbridos, a cambio de un efecto más potente, puesto que entre el dolor de los mismos la transformación es más rápida. Quizá no le queda mucho tiempo. Ravú mira cómo se contorsionan en su miseria y toma la oportunidad para quitarles el dispositivo. 

Derriba a uno y tira del casco hacia atrás, observando horrorizado cómo el rostro del mismo se deforma a medida que el artefacto se va soltando. El cráneo se alarga e incluso puede sentir los músculos retorcerse al interior de su piel, casi hechos para aguantar una transformación tan agresiva. Los ojos del mismo están teñidos de furia y dolor, pero estas emociones llegaron a ser banales una vez se encontraron con los suyos, adoptando una actitud sumisa ante su voluntad. 

Al menos tiene a uno de ellos, por desgracia, no al más fuerte por lo que parece. A su espalda se levanta la silueta del otro híbrido, proyectando una sombra amenazante sobre ambos. Está coronado con dos cuernos y el dispositivo está muy ajustado sobre su rostro. 

Esquiva la primera cornada con facilidad, pero el aire corta sobre su plumaje con fuerza. Pronto, la atención de la bestia de vuelca sobre su compañero, que ahora le muestra los colmillos y pretende atacarle, lo cual no demora, ambos enzarzándose entre golpes sin importar lo que pueda haber a su alrededor. Una vez que ha tomado distancia de la escena, en sus ojos ahora queda horror en verlos destrozarse mutuamente, algunas veces no puede distinguir sus figuras entre la penumbra, pero los jadeos no faltan, indicándole que ninguno ha muerto. 

No hay ningún sentimiento muy arraigado a él cuando es testigo de la acción de la naturaleza en estos seres, quizá ha terminado acostumbrándose al salvajismo. 

Para Ravú, no hay nada más que ver. Le echa un último vistazo al lobo intentando someter al Minotauro y se va de allí caminando, a sabiendas que no le seguirán. 

(…) 

> Hay un olor familiar flotando en el aire. 
> 
> Xenxo se agazapa y aguza el oído, está segurísimo que el hermano que se ha escapado está allí y no pretende arruinar la captura por ser visto. A pesar del silencio, casi puede percibir la otra presencia, serán sus feromonas o simplemente el sonido de su respiración, no importa en lo absoluto. Revisa que sea seguro salir y va a paso lento examinando la habitación, a la cual le faltan marcas de sangre que seguir. 
> 
> Aun así, no demora en divisar la figura del culpable, la cual le sorprende siendo el búho, observando en silencio al exterior. 
> 
> Se acerca cautelosamente, listo para ahorcarlo, pero, no se percata que quizá es justo esto lo que el contrario espera que haga para girar sobre sus talones, clavándole la mirada. En ese instante se siente incapaz de realizar algo, sólo puede mantenerle la mirada, esperando a lo que sea que esté ocurriendo termine. 
> 
> —No vas a hacer nada, te vas a quedar sentado justo detrás de este pilar y le dirás a Padre que he muerto. 
> 
> La voz del híbrido resuena en su mente. No ve por qué no debería hacerlo. El tacto de su mano deslizándose por su cabello y la cornamenta le da un escalofrío, que no le deja más que obedecerle. No queda nada más en su mente que pueda distraerlo de esto. 
> 
> Incluso no le puede importar menos que le haya tomado la cabeza con fuerza. 
> 
> Y todo se volvió negro. 

(…) 

Luego del incidente decidió privarse de salir del apartamento por su propia seguridad. Muy de vez en cuando tomaba sus ahorros y bajaba a comprar víveres en un almacén pequeño a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Al interior de las habitaciones a menudo se pregunta por qué lo que queda de MK le persigue, puesto que han pasado tantos años desde que pisó las instalaciones, incluso se ha olvidado de un puñado de cosas que le ocurrieron allí, pero esto no parece ocurrir con ellos, que fue cosa que uno de los hermanos lo encontrase y llevara todo el caos a la puerta que se esforzó en erigir detrás de su espalda. 

Es más, luego de tanto tiempo, una coincidencia tan insignificante le devolvió todo este escenario. De no haber sido por esto, podría haber terminado su vida en paz, sin necesidad de meterse en aquellos problemas que son más antiguos que él mismo. 

Simplemente no le hace sentido, él, uno de los híbridos más inútiles que pudieron crear y le están pisando los talones. No puede llegar a imaginarse el desastre que debe estar hecho allí como para que intenten traerlo de vuelta. 

Unos golpes en su puerta lo distraen. Los ignora y vuelven a interrumpirlo, pero repite el proceso una vez más, hartándose que quienquiera que fuera al otro lado fuese tan insistente, no hay nada más que puedan quitarle. Cuando abre la puerta se ve obligado a alzar la mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos azulados y dos cuernos. Cierra la puerta sin pensarlo un segundo más. 

No sabe cuánto lo repudia, encontrándolo en cada uno de sus escondites para arrebatarle algo y traerle más problemas de lo que él mismo puede soportar. 

—Ni pienses que te voy a dejar pasar, ya he visto lo que le sigue a tu presencia. —advierte, apoyándose contra la puerta. 

Hay un silencio incómodo. 

—Friedrich. Ese es tu nombre, ¿no? 

Se queda helado en su sitio, ese nombre le causa náuseas. Se supone que nadie más podría saberlo. 

—Friedrich, voy a pedirte una invitación tan sólo una vez más, a la próxima voy a reventar tu puerta. — seguido de esto, siente las vibraciones del hombre al golpear la madera. Aguarda un segundo antes de abrir el pomo con rapidez, apartando la mirada. 

—Puedes entrar rápido, antes que me arrepienta de compartir mi espacio contigo. 

Ve cómo el contrario se agacha para ingresar a su humilde morada. Procura que sus miradas no se encuentren bajo ningún concepto, temeroso de lo que puede ocurrir si esto termina provocándolo. Se le forma un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo, debe preguntarle. 

—¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? 

Este otro parece escoger sus palabras 

—De oídas, no pensé que en verdad fuera a hacer efecto contigo —Al ver que no tiene intención de responderle, continúa —. He venido a pedirte algo. 

Ravú sonríe, lo sabía, siempre aparece con lo mismo, pero no se lo iba a tolerar más, se supone que al ser otro híbrido podría protegerlo de la mira de aquel hombre, resultando en todo lo contrario. 

—No. 

El contrario se apartó como si le hubiese tocado con un hierro al rojo vivo y, en ese preciso instante, algunas cosas le hicieron más sentido. Este otro se encuentra débil gracias al élixir, está lleno de cicatrices y también está desprendiendo feromonas. Lo último le desconcierta, ya que no tiene idea de cómo actuar, puesto que tiene la pequeña tentación de morder su cuello igual que lo hizo con el otro híbrido en las cloacas, en busca de un nuevo sabor, pero tampoco quiere arriesgarse a que lo mate ahí mismo. 

Ravú se queda paralizado. 

Está pensando en tantas cosas a la vez que sólo resuelve en huir del otro híbrido, que pronto le va siguiendo tras sus pasos casi tan o más rápido que él. 

Sobre sus cabezas el sol se va cayendo, como si la gravedad intentase llevarlo a rastras, haciendo que el plumaje brille junto a sus últimos rayos del día. En dado momento, este otro logra alcanzarlo e inmovilizarlo, un pie sobre su espalda, casi impidiéndole respirar. 

—Si no me vas a dar lo que necesito, al menos me vas a responder unas preguntas. — su cabeza está entre la palma de su mano y el suelo — ¿Por qué el olor siempre termina contigo? 

—Suéltame y te lo diré. 

—No lo haré, porque yo sé que vas a huir; ahora, respóndeme, ¿por qué? 

Ravú se remueve en descontento. 

—En verdad no lo sé, ni siquiera puedo saber por qué termino involucrado contigo, _ hermano _. 

—¿Hermano? No te conozco de nada — le espeta el contrario al oído. 

—Porque así lo quise, desaparecí de tu memoria y se suponía que no vendrías a buscarme luego de tantos años. 

El aliento del Minotauro sobre su cuello le da escalofríos, y pensar que pueda destrozarlo de una mordida lo hiela de susto, porque no sólo puede que actúe el contraélixir que lleva en las venas, sino que pueda recordar más de lo que debería. Tiene un ligero tacto con su mejilla. 

Está realmente asustado, que lo único que es capaz de hacer es cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo que sea que venga termine rápido. 

Al menos, no esperaba que esto podría apartar al otro y, cuando este tuviese la guardia baja, poder perforar con sus dientes un hueco en la curvatura de su cuello, apartando la cornamenta con una mano para evitar ser herido. El sabor lo deja inmerso en sí mismo, puesto que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. 

Ahora no podría evitar querer cazarlo. 

Con este pensamiento se separa y se pierde entre las luces nocturnas, dejando una marca en este otro. 

Hizo algo que no se suponía que debía ocurrir. 

El sabor es exquisito. 

(…) 

Luego de esto, cada día en su ausencia hacía que esa marca creciera, como parte de la sombra de Friedrich sobre su piel. Esta parece ser incapaz de cicatrizar por completo, punzando cuando parece estar cerca, quemando cuando parece estar muy lejos. Lo está volviendo loco de a poco. 

Ha comenzado a desobedecerle a Padre con tal de tener otra noche para perseguirlo, a pesar que suele resultar siendo lo contrario, cosa que no le molesta ni la mitad de lo que debería. Está tan intrigado en desenmarañar el misterio que oculta esa silueta pequeña que no tiene tiempo para atender otros asuntos. 

(…) 

Él vino otra noche más tras sus pasos, haciendo la misma introducción ruidosa que lo caracteriza. 

En medio de las calles, se ve tan intenso, tanto que sólo Ravú puede igualarse. El tiempo vibra en sus oídos y procura pasar desapercibido con los humanos apelotonados a ambos lados. La camisa nueva está completamente abotonada, su blancura prístina combina con su cabello recién cortado, dejando su nuca descubierta. Se había arreglado para este encuentro. Iba a colocarse sus viejas zapatillas, pero decidió que esta noche sería especial y lustró un lindo par de zapatos. 

A pesar que todo lo que hace es huir, de MK, de uno de sus hermanos, de sí mismo inclusive, esto no le impide que lo haga con su mejor aspecto. 

En lo que intenta descifrar el paradero del Minotauro termina robándole una moto a un civil, amarrando su túnica sobre ambos soportes del manubrio —de este modo no dejará su huella dactilar— antes de apretar la tela entre sus manos y acelerar. Siente al viento cortarle el rostro a medida que se aleja del centro de la ciudad, sin ser seguido aparentemente. Zumba entre los autos y esquiva camiones de carga para dirigirse al puente de Brooklyn. 

Fue cosa de tiempo para que escuchase una segunda motocicleta tras suyo, confirmándolo apenas ve por el pequeño espejo. Sus comisuras se levantan en una sonrisa burlona. Lo ha encontrado. 

Se permite dar vueltas por los barrios, intentando perderlo de vista, luego, acercándose a él a propósito para tentarlo y alejarse con una gran acelerada. Aparece como el viento y desaparece como el humo, así se lleva jugueteando con el Minotauro, al que poco a poco se le acaba la paciencia. 

Ravú se aburre de ser el perseguido y pronto cambia los papeles, desestabilizando a su contrincante un instante para luego acelerar de frente hacia su vehículo, causando que este otro también acelere para evitarlo. Este otro lo guía erráticamente entre túneles y calles estrellas, esparciendo un verdadero miedo a que lo alcance. 

Aquello le entretiene mucho, a pesar que el contrario posee mayor aptitud física, quien termina siendo el carnívoro es el mismo Ravú, es inevitable que esto ocurra. 

La noche hace que las luces brillen más, los carteles sobre su cabeza pasan como flashes e ignora las recomendaciones de velocidad al lado izquierdo de su camino, ya que estas no le ayudan a acercarse a su presa. No hay un olor específico más que el rastro del Minotauro. Sobre su cabeza pasan las luces nocturnas con mucha rapidez, dejando un camino con pequeñas pausas oscuras antes de la siguiente luz. 

A Ravú se le hace agua la boca con la idea de encerrar al contrario en algún lugar, pero debe esperar a que se le presente la oportunidad. 

Gira con la motocicleta junto a los autos al interior del túnel, con la mirada fija en la espalda del contrario, como si pudiese abrir un orificio en la misma con la atención que le tiene puesta. Las luces en el paso subterráneo son de un color ambarino y estas observan la persecución de ambos híbridos. 

Hay un cartel que indica que, a la salida del túnel, a quinientos metros, hay una salida a un estacionamiento. He allí su oportunidad. Se acomoda mejor, se reclina y acelera, pasando a su objetivo por un buen palmo. Una vez que lleva la delantera y ve la salida lateral, aguarda un poco a que este otro se acerque para apretar la maneta con fuerza, frenando casi en seco, de este modo, obliga al otro a abrirse paso en la salida, reventando la cadena que la mantenía cerrada. Ravú aprovecha de recoger esta misma antes de continuar persiguiendo al otro. 

Por el espejo retrovisor no se ve a nadie que los esté siguiendo y el camino frente a él está casi vacío a excepción de su perseguido. El motor ruge ante una nueva acelerada para ponerse a la altura del susodicho, adentrándose en los estacionamientos vacíos. La oscuridad los recibe, las luces de los vehículos los delata del mismo modo, pero esto le ayuda a lanzar la cadena hacia una de las ruedas del contrario, logrando que este frene repentinamente. 

Ravú usa esta oportunidad para encerrarlo, dando vueltas alrededor del Minotauro, que se ha bajado de su motocicleta. 

Cuenta los segundos y este otro logra tomarlo de la camisa, colocando sus rostros muy cerca. Como reflejo, pega un frenazo y le da una mirada burlona. La camisa brilla sobre su piel gracias a la luz y luego amenaza con salirse de la seguridad de los suspensores. 

—Todavía no me has alcanzado. —Se forma una sonrisa en la boca de Ravú. 

Casi puede sentir la respiración de este otro sobre sus labios, pero no le puede inmutar menos gracias al semblante que este tiene. No se cuestiona que este otro no parece estar afectado por el efecto de mirarle directamente. 

—No será necesario. — le devuelve. 

Los interrumpe una luz que nace a su derecha, la cual mira por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con soldados apuntando a su captivo, como si viniesen a buscarlo. Son demasiados, al menos cuarenta, no podría dejar a todos inconscientes incluso con la ayuda del Minotauro. 

Él también se ha percatado de estos otros y aprieta más su camisa. 

Pero el impulso de correr, de huir, es más fuerte, porque es lo único que sabe hacer. 

Su sombra se extiende sobre la figura del híbrido, sin llegar a cubrirlo por completo. Ve la marca en su cuello y le entra sed. Incluso si intenta borrarla, la marca se hará más grande, no importa si quema vivo a su hermano, crecerá más, hambrienta. Aun así, se resiste y forcejea, intentando evitar que el contrario se acerque mucho hasta que está suelto. Hay una grieta en su segunda piel por donde brota sangre y, esta misma se derrama por la boca de quien tiene enfrente. Sus manos dan un agarre firme y desaparece de la escena dejando el rugido de la motocicleta atrás suyo, asustado. 

Ha ocurrido otra cosa que no debía pasar por nada del mundo. Puede que Xenxo comience a recordar. 

Luego del incidente no lo ha vuelto a ver, la segunda piel ha mutado y se ha hecho más gruesa, en cambio, se ha dedicado a meditar sobre las azoteas de la zona poblada, mirando los movimientos de Padre en su busca, manteniéndose alejado de problemas. 

Incluso cuando no hace más que alejarse, que nada lo persiga le deprime. Ravú pronto se encuentra buscando sin éxito al híbrido cada noche, encontrando pistas de su paradero, unas le guían a callejones de salida y otras le van facilitando la búsqueda.

Una de estas noches, el pájaro enmascarado observa la claraboya de las instalaciones con un extraño brillo en sus pupilas, que le da un aspecto tétrico al otro lado de la máscara que ha formado la segunda piel, resaltando en una noche neoyorquina cualquiera. Su figura blanca como un pilar se irgue, alzándose cual serafín entre los escombros y paredes desnudas que rodean a la edificación. 

En su boca aún queda un rastro perfecto de sangre, el cual se curva en una sonrisa macabra. Prueba el aire un instante y luego levanta vuelo, batiendo ambas alas al unísono; una vez en altura, las plumas cortan el sonido y, entre lo que sobrevuela el edificio, nota ciertos puntos en los que se puede colar tan fácilmente que parece que se los regalaron. Planea y aterriza en la azotea, en donde hay un letrero publicitario a medio quemar. Aún se lee parte del eslogan de la compañía, “... creando un futuro para ti”, escrito con una letra pulcra y perfecta. Se le forma una acidez en la boca del estómago de solo mirarlo. 

Decide buscar una entrada al recinto, hallando unas escaleras de emergencia en la brevedad. Sus pasos hacen que el metal se queje. 

Aquellas plantas están vacías, los vidrios rotos y únicamente iluminadas con los brazos de luna que pueden colarse entre lo que queda de los cimientos; olisquea en caso que se trate de una emboscada, pero, está tan solo como nunca antes. El híbrido baja entre las ruinas de este lugar cautelosamente, ya que, a pie descalzo está muy propenso a cortarse. Bajó al menos diez pisos, revisando por restos, pistas o algún cadáver que le dé alguna idea de lo ocurrido y, a pesar de no hallar mucho —no más que contenedores de órganos vacíos y cultivos de bacterias rotos—, no dudó en echarle un vistazo a los subterráneos. 

Puede que Friedrich le haya dejado lo que busca en un lugar mejor resguardado, puesto que el laboratorio está patas arriba. 

Allí se encuentra con una recepción con el logo de MK destrozado y una pared de vidrio sin un solo rasguño. A un lado hay un detector de huella dactilar, pero, no se molesta en probarlo, existe el riesgo que podría delatarse, en cambio, se acerca a la vidriera y desliza sus dedos en la superficie, la rasguña y le propina un puñetazo, asombrado en que apenas se le ha formado una grieta. 

Se aleja y mira a su alrededor, en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda permitirle el ingreso. Termina probando con la silla, con las cajas, el fax y un par más, formando una grieta considerable, aunque dejándole exhausto de intentarlo. Reposa un poco y luego se abalanza, asestando un buen puñetazo que termina abriendo un buen hueco, por el cual termina colándose, enterrándose unos pedazos entre los dedos de sus pies, que termina quitándose en el camino. 

Luego de explorar el entramado se encuentra con una habitación peculiar; al otro extremo hay una entrada circular, adornada de luces con distintas separaciones y cuatro candados circulares que la mantienen sellada. Se acerca inseguro, mirando sobre su hombro cada tanto y examina un grabado que hay al centro, pasando sus yemas sobre las letras. 

“La Luna da vueltas, la Tierra también. Tauro huye a contrarreloj y Escorpio lo persigue.” reza el acertijo. Se queda pensativo frente a los candados, pensando en la solución, que comienza con el círculo más pequeño, que debe ser la Tierra, lo hace girar a la derecha una vez, otra y luego a la izquierda; el siguiente lo hace girar tres veces a la izquierda, al igual que el tercero, mientras que al último lo hace girar a la derecha. Se escuchan cuatro “clacs” antes que el sello de la puerta se abra junto a la misma. 

Desde la abertura deja pasar un olor asqueroso, como si lo que hay en el interior nunca se hubiera ventilado. Deja la puerta abierta y se introduce en la estancia de puntillas. A su alrededor hay unas luces verdes que parpadean de vez en cuando, más matrices y caldos de cultivo, lo cual le construye mucha tensión. 

Mientras avanza, se oyen ruiditos que está segurísimo que no son sus pasos, pero, no se acobarda con esto y continúa avanzando, hasta hallar una vista desoladora: un tanque inmenso, lleno de un líquido azulado, que contiene al Minotauro, aparentemente inconsciente. Se acerca con la espalda encorvada para parecer más pequeño y rasguña el vidrio del tanque, sin inmutar al híbrido del interior. A su tacto, el vidrio está frío. 

Intenta moverlo, pero este no parece responder en este plano. 

—Magnífico, ¿no lo crees? La peor bestia de este mundo dormida como una pequeña oveja, — Una voz corta el silencio inmaculado; se prende un halo de luz que asciende lentamente hacia un trono de bronce, en el cual se encuentra sentado un hombre de frac tomando vino. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran le da un escalofrío —¿has venido a interrumpir su sueño con otra de tus jugarretas, 152? Una pena, no puedo permitírtelo. 

A Ravú le entra un pánico efímero, no puede que sea _ esto _de lo que el Minotauro ha estado huyendo 

— Me he preguntado por tu paradero por mucho tiempo, 152, pero, mi niño Xenxo te ha encontrado primero, delgado, _ VULNERABLE _ , me pregunté si en verdad eras la copia de Friedrich... de todos modos, viniste a mí más rápido de lo que creía, más sano que la última vez que te vi, incluso mutaste algo más para resguardar tu miserable pellejo, ¡cuán adorable! — de un sorbo, la copa de vino vuelve a estar vacía — Ahora luces como la bestia que ha estado profanando a mi hijo, a mi mayor orgullo, con tu propio veneno... oh, no tienes idea de cuánto me ha costado siquiera _ tenerle _ , como para que tú, un niñato, venga a arrebatarme lo que por derecho es _ MÍO _ — Este se para de su trono, aumentando a cada palabra el tono de su voz, acumulando la misma furia que antaño vio en sus ojos —. Niño, por saber una pizca, la nada misma de ciencia, no puedes controlar a la naturaleza, menos podrías comprender a lo que Xenxo está destinado a ser; tú eres un chiste a su lado, él no tiene parangón aquí. 

El contrario se acerca a pasos seguros, obligándolo a retroceder, puesto que no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer luego de tantos años de huir del mismo. El contrario termina a una distancia considerable, aún con cierta altura de diferencia. 

—Él no es tu hijo — replica en tan solo un siseo —. Tú lo tomaste como un muñeco, le quitaste todo lo que pudo tener para poder maquinar con él como se te diera la gana, lo hiciste tu herramienta, ¿y así te llamas su Padre? —Ravú se encarama sobre el tubo, sosteniéndole la mirada —Eres un cobarde, mandas a matar a un búho con un conejo, te escondes como la rata que eres, no hay humano que pueda tener pena de ti ahora. 

Ambos se ven como dos reyes en un reino muy pequeño, tan cerca de acabar con el contrario al mínimo descuido. Las lentillas del hombre resplandecen bajo la iluminación irregular. Debe ser por esto el por qué no se ha hipnotizado aún. 

—Parece que no has oído de tu creador — muestra las garras cuando el contrario se acerca más —, muy sentimental, no quería crear a mi hijo, sin embargo, te hizo a ti, prácticamente su gemelo, porque confió en que le darías una segunda oportunidad para detenerme de terminar. 

Sin bajarle la mirada al hombre, tantea en la superficie y se encuentra con una perilla. La desenrosca con cuidado. Baja de un brinco y busca si hay una segunda y, al hallarla repite el proceso, dejando que el líquido se derrame entre sus pies. 

—No me molestaría matarte de nuevo, Friedrich —comenta el contrario, quitándose el frac para tirarlo a algún sitio —, pero podría perdonarte si mejoras el armamento, nos haremos ricos con las bioarmas, puedes cosechar las células mutadas, podemos donar los órganos, crear nuevas curas, tú y yo, controlando el nuevo negocio sin necesidad de morir en el proceso. 

El híbrido exhala con fuerza, demostrando su descontento. 

—Los humanos son extraños, envidian, odian, aman... pero tú no has creado humanos, en primer lugar, en cambio, creaste a los perros-lobos de la humanidad, tomaste dos mitades que no debieron cruzarse. — El tanque comienza a vaciarse — yo he decidido velar por ellos, no requiero riquezas ni tampoco entiendo su ciclo de guerras o lo que llaman moral, pero lo respeto. Respeto que avancen lento, nunca podría interferir en su evolución, iría en contra de mí mismo, sin necesidad de ser bueno o malo. — hace una pausa apreciativa, intentando descifrar la mirada que le llega del contrario — ¿qué tan difícil puede ser entender esto? 

Padre suspira como si hablase con un niño que no atiende a razones o que simplemente no está consciente de su realidad, fijándose del mismo modo en su creación, que poco a poco sale de su estado de inconsciencia. Dos seres se observan a detalle, formando un tenso instante que se rompe apenas ambos se abalanzan hacia el contrario, enzarzándose entre golpes varios, alrededor del cilindro que contiene al híbrido. 

—Friedrich, tú no comprendes que mi voluntad no sólo está atada a este cuerpo, no importa si me matas, siempre va a quedar una parte de mí en lo que tú juras proteger. Va a ser imposible que mi voluntad desaparezca por completo. 

Ravú se ve obligado a retroceder, subiéndose a escritorios y lámparas. Buscando la oportunidad para tomar al hombre desprevenido. 

Es cosa de tiempo para que pueda lanzarse sobre él, apretando su cuello con sus manos, inmovilizándolo desde atrás, sin embargo, esto sólo le dio la oportunidad a este otro de deshacerse de su agarre y estamparlo contra el vidrio del cilindro con una fuerza descomunal, logrando que le falte la respiración en un instante. Aquel brazo que logró torcerlo lo mantuvo sujeto en el aire, mientras que el otro sacaba una jeringuilla con una sustancia que conoce muy bien, un catalizador, para inyectarla en la cara interna del codo. 

—Parece que también te quedan unos trucos sucios, Padre — le escupe estas palabras con disgusto, logrando que el susodicho se ría, lo suficiente para distraerlo y tirar la jeringa lejos de un manotazo y deshacerse del agarre. Cuando lo suelta y puede respirar se abalanza hacia la lavativa, forzando la entrada del filo y de la sustancia a su organismo. 

—No voy a jugar mucho más contigo. 

Ante esta advertencia no hace más que sonreírle con burla, sabe que ha logrado asustarlo como para que quiera matarlo rápidamente. Espera a que el hombre se lance de nuevo y, aprovecha el éxtasis que ha generado la sustancia en él para desarmarlo y morder su cuello y arrancar un pedazo de carne. El contrario suelta un alarido e intenta quitárselo de encima con todo lo que puede, sus manos tirando de su cabello desesperadamente, sin éxito, pues perfora más con cada intento. 

El sabor de la sangre le hace entrar en un frenesí, pero de algún modo termina en el sitio del contrario, con este intentando arrancarle el ojo. No tiene idea de cuándo ocurrió esto hasta ver por el rabillo del ojo una segunda jeringa en el suelo. 

Una de las manos del hombre le tapa la boca y la otra se acerca a su ojo derecho. Se sacude todo lo que pude, incluso intentando abrir más la herida que hizo en el cuello del otro, sin éxito del mismo modo, puesto que los dedos de aquella mano están sobre su cuenca ocular y tiran del globo que hay en ella. Ravú grita. Los ojos de Padre no emiten ningún brillo a medida que extirpa su orbe, el cual no lo quiere dejar y su carne se aferra a este por todos los modos físicos posibles. El dolor lo consume y en dado momento ya no está allí. 

Ahora, la imagen de Padre está nublada con las lágrimas de su único ojo. 

En la desesperación que el contrario pretenda arrebatarle el que le queda, se escurre del contrario y emprende la huida. La segunda piel que nace de la cicatriz de su mandíbula se arremolina en la cuenca ocular vacía, intentando cicatrizar. En lo que huye va tirando todos los muebles o cosas que ve a su camino con tal de ralentizar al demonio que le pisa los talones. Busca la salida y emerge de los subterráneos, subiendo por las escaleras en ruinas, tomando atajos y esquivando unos disparos inesperados, que seguramente son del hombre que lo persigue. 

Una vez llega al punto muerto de la azotea, retrocede hacia el borde, que luego del asedio ya no tiene barandales. Se hace una idea, tiene un plan. 

—Friedrich, siempre te va a faltar campo para correr —advierte este otro. Se oye el sonido de la recarga —. Te di una segunda oportunidad y aun así la rechazaste, ¿es que no sabes a lo que te estás oponiendo? 

Los efectos secundarios del catalizador se están haciendo presentes, no puede ver correctamente, le cuesta esconderse tras la fuga de un gas negro. Ravú intenta controlar su respiración y lo que queda de la segunda piel se abre, puesto que se está sofocando luego de aquella persecución. Padre se acerca aprovechando su vulnerabilidad y lo toma del cuello una vez más, poniéndolo en contacto con aquella emisión de gas, la cual comienza a quemarle. 

—Padre, yo soy tu consecuencia — balbucea al mismo tiempo que intenta quitárselo de encima una vez más — soy uno de los cuantos fallos que creaste y, eso lo incluye a él del mismo modo, le quitaste su vida y ahora tendrás que pagar con la tuya. 

Mira hacia atrás, notando el acantilado y no demora en hacerlo. Con ambas manos sujeta el brazo de Padre y toma impulso para colocar sus pies en el pecho del mismo, empujándolos hacia el vacío. La caída fue liberadora, el agarre se desvaneció y los ojos del contrario se tiñeron en desesperación, ya que se separó de él rápidamente, así que no puede forzarlo a volar, sólo puede atenerse a su propio destino al final del acantilado. Aun así, decide seguirlo y aprovechar el cadáver, ya que no ha comido en días. 

De allí se lleva sus ojos como trofeo. 

(…) 

Un ser que se ven tan etéreo no podría perderse por mucho tiempo entre tantos colores, más teniendo en cuenta su inmaculada aura blanca que parece rodearle, aun así, se encuentra buscándolo hambriento entre la multitud, siguiendo una mera intuición. Xenxo se remueve intranquilo entre los cúmulos de gente, observando hacia arriba por si atrapa al menos un segundo, un retazo del extraño de cabellos rubios. No puede describir la apabullante necesidad de encontrarlo. 

Entorna la vista hacia los anuncios que parecen colgar de los edificios, cada uno brillando por cuenta propia, promocionando diferentes productos, sin embargo, en uno nota una pequeña figura que obstruye el brillo, por tanto, se acerca a un punto que casi puede ver con claridad de qué se trata. Desde esa distancia parece reconocer un gesto para que se acerque, aunque si no lo fuera, ya está en ello. 

Después de haber despertado, siente que sabe algo más, que el misterio que tuvo la noche en la que el Búho escapó y de su pasado está más cerca de llegar a la luz, pero necesita la última parte, que parece guardarla este individuo. 

La química dentro de su cuerpo se dispara, como si estuviese cerca de un híbrido de feromonas fuertes, lo cual le hace flaquear mientras sube los escalones. Se supone que tiene resistencia a este tipo de cosas, mas, por alguna razón se siente pequeño y vulnerable, casi como si fueran a cazarlo. 

A pesar de la dificultad logra llegar al lugar en donde vio la silueta, encontrándose con una aparición que parece haber salido de un cuadro de Miguel Ángel para mezclarse con la civilización. No comparten la mirada, pero sabe que está atento a lo que haga. 

Las palabras salen a borbotones de su boca, casi llevándole a las lágrimas. 

—No se suponía que esto iba a pasar, yo me iba a quedar en la penumbra y no iba a haber un lazo que me obligara a quedarme cerca — responde — no entiendo por qué estás obsesionado con saber toda la verdad, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no cambiará nada. 

—Quiero saber qué parte de la verdad te involucra. 

Este voltea su rostro hacia él, revelándole la falta de su ojo derecho que, en su reemplazo hay retazos de piel arremolinados, pareciéndose a una rosa en la cuenca ocular, luego, levanta un par de ojos en un saco, como un premio. 

—Los ojos de este hombre son la parte de la verdad que quieres saber, ¿no? Él fue uno de los culpables, me imagino que lo sabes, luego de que encarcelaron a nuestros hermanos y nos dejaron andar sueltos, Klaus fue a asesinar a Friedrich. 

—Entonces, ¿tú no eres...? 

—Sólo soy una de sus creaciones, pero más artificial que tú. Yo soy una copia, una esperanza para que hiciera lo mismo que acabo de lograr; el hecho de tener estos ojos en mis manos es mi propósito, ahora no soy nada más que una herramienta vieja sin su dueño — A medida que habla se incorpora con dificultad. Tiene la misma camisa blanca ahora embadurnada en sangre, sin impedirle un brillo sobrenatural, unas zapatillas viejas con la suela despegada y unos jeans rasgados que dejan en evidencia unos hematomas —. Yo lo supe hace más de diez años atrás después de una modificación, estando en riesgo de convertirme en un donante más, gracias a los informes que iban dejando en la sala de rehabilitación. 

Hay un nudo en su garganta, pero allí tiene la verdad que tanto ha esperado por oír, aunque va perdiendo retazos de sus palabras con el ruido de la multitud. Cierra la puerta y se acerca con prudencia. 

—Estaba hecho para controlarte, _ hermano _, sólo que los experimentos se hicieron tan violentos que no tomaste el camino que nuestro verdadero Padre esperaba. Esto fue terrible. Te hiciste el ejecutor y me estaba muriendo, entonces decidí en irme, huir, como siempre. Para ese entonces, no sabías lo que pasaba con mirarme a los ojos y te hice caer inconsciente, intentando apartarme del destino como un cobarde — el contrario lanza a sus pies el botín en el saquito —. Esto te pertenece, tengo entendido que lo odiabas. 

Sólo queda un silencio entre ambos, a pesar de los ruidos de la ciudad llenando el ambiente, la gente mezclándose en el pavimento con rapidez, las luces brillando más fuerte que antes. 

—Mátame. — le pide el otro, encogiéndose de hombros — Ya no tiene sentido que esté aquí, el secreto de MK se irá conmigo y ninguno de esos humanos tendrá que vivir para contarlo. Es un buen final, ¿no, Xenxo? 

—Incluso si lo hago, _ esto _me llevará contigo. 

—El lazo, ¿mmh? Se supone que no debería funcionar, no sabes mi nombre. 

Xenxo se acerca más, inclinándose hasta que su boca se encuentra con el lóbulo de uno de sus oídos. Sus ojos ven un lugar específico entre la camisa. 

—Hazlo, ya no importa, ahora sabes la verdad. 

Se impide abalanzarse apenas este se lo concede, aguardando un poco más casi en contra de su propia voluntad. 

—Dime tu nombre. 

El silencio se extiende, su corazón palpita con fuerza, a punto de perder el control. El exterior no puede importar menos. 

—Ravú — simple y corto —. No se suponía que lo conocieras, aunque no me queda nada que perder. 

Sus labios tantean la piel del cuello, buscando el pulso. Apenas lo encuentra, mordisquea con la dentadura el lugar, insistiendo hasta obtener un hilo rojo supurando de este sitio. Lo atrapa y bebe de él, sintiendo cómo esta sustancia electriza su cuerpo y logra que sus piernas flaqueen, dejándolo de rodillas ante Ravú, quien pronto le devuelve el mordisco sobre la marca. 

Las feromonas que desprende se impregnan en su nariz, impidiéndole alejarse hasta que le falta la respiración. Tiene la vista nublada apenas separa el rostro de la curvatura del cuello de Ravú, pero reacciona a tiempo, atrapándolo en el acto con una de sus manos, antes que huya. 

—Por favor, Ravú, quédate. 

A pesar que no puede ver correctamente, los ojos del ser alado le perforan. Corre un hilo de saliva por sus comisuras. Aún está hambriento. En los ojos de este otro ve duda, como si recién se percatase de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

¿Qué va a decidir? 


End file.
